A Tormented Soul
by Powered By Pandas
Summary: Set during The Last Hours, a young girl knocks upon the door of the London Institute, in search of safety and sanctuary. But what is she running from? What danger will it bring?
1. Chapter 1

**London, 1902, January 1****st****. **

The London institute was currently run by William Herondale, and his warlock wife, Tessa. Caroline knew this, because the stories of the Herondales had ran across all of England, and most of Idris. It would be a surprise if she went to a remote part of the world and they _didn't _know a Herondale.

Presently, the inhabitants of the London Institute, aside from the married couple, were their children: James and Lucie, and James parabatai, Matthew Fairchild. Also known as the son to the Consul, Charlotte Fairchild.

The inhabitants were currently laughing, dancing and drinking, as they welcomed in the New Year.

But why was any of this important to Caroline Montclair? She was just a 16 year old Shadowhunter, who resided in Manchester, the Manchester Institute for Shadowhunters, to be precise.

Unfortunately, things were never so simple.

**London, 1902, January 2****nd****.**

The rain in London was just as bad as it was in Manchester. There was a consistent wetness to the atmosphere, and even if it wasn't raining, one often felt that the air itself was damp with moisture. Perhaps it was all of the fog. As for Caroline, our 16 year old, she shivered in this dampness that she disliked. She wore no shoes, and her feet were bare and bloody. She wore a dark blue cloak which covered her, and allowed her to shield her head from the dampness. Her brown curls clung to her temple, which was scarred and bloody. If you could see her clearly, you would see that she had green eyes. But one of these were currently hidden by the black bruise that surrounded it. She carried a black bag over her shoulder, which contained some clothing amongst other things.

Caroline looked up, at the towering institute before her. There was no denying that this was the London Institute of Shadowhunters. But why had she chosen London to hide in? She knew of all of the owners of the institutes, but she had never met the Herondales. Their reputation, as being someone who would help anyone in need, had surpassed their name. They were the family, the saviours, she needed.

Caroline stepped up to the door, and hesitated. Now a shadowhunter could just walk into any institute, their blood would allow the door to open under the slightest touch. But Caroline didn't want to just appear. She wanted to be _invited _inside. So she rang the doorbell.

In the institutes dining room, the five inhabitants were currently eating their dinner. Lucie was scribbling on a piece of parchment beside her, and James was studiously ignoring his parabatai – who was charming his parents – by having his nose stuck in a book.

But when the doorbell rang, they all paused their conversation and looked up.

"Was that door?" Matthew Fairchild asked, for if someone was at the door, it could only be important.

After sharing a look with his wife, William Herondale stood up, "I'll answer it-" but before he could finish, the rest of the table also rose. "It doesn't need five people to answer the door."

"It might be an emergency." Matthew suggested, "And then you will need our whit and strength to succeed."

"Or it could be a trick," Lucie chimed in "And we wouldn't want you to fall for that."

Even though Matthew wasn't his own, it was clear that Wills charm had rubbed off on him, and he was no better arguing with these three children, than if he were arguing with himself.

Together, they made their way to the front door.

Upon opening the door, Will blinked in surprise at the young girl in front of him.

"Is this the London institute?" She asked, a northern hint to her accent. "For Shadowhunters in need?"

"Yes, I'm William Herondale, and my wife, Tessa." He ignored the prying eyes of the three children watching from the stairs.

"I'm a shadowhunter." She pulled back her sleeve to reveal he scarred runes. "And I require sanctuary, Mr Herondale." Caroline lowered her hood, "Please, within your institute."

Will stepped aside, and let the girl enter. "Please, call me Will, everyone does." He glanced at his wife, as the girl's injuries were now quite clear.

"What's your name?" Tessa asked her politely, in her American accent. "I'll get Bridget to run you a warm bath, and we'll see to those injuries."

"Injuries?" Caroline glanced down at herself. "Oh. Yes, my stele broke, and I was unable to draw an irater." As for her name, did she want to tell the truth? Did she want there to be any link to him knowing where she was? "I'm Katherine." She lied. "Katherine Moore."

"Are you in danger?" It was the dark-haired boy who spoke, and Caroline knew almost instantly that this must be James Herondale, the boy who was expelled from the Shadowhunter Academy for being part shadow. Her eyes met his, and she didn't answer at first. Caroline always felt that she was in danger, but at this moment, that wasn't imminent.

"Nothing has followed me here," she eventually said. "So you needn't be on guard."

"We can save the questions until after you are well," Tessa told her, also giving her children a look that told them to ask no more.

Will smiled brightly, "Well surely this is a time to call for the silent brothers. Oh Bridget!" he called "Call Jem, we're in dire need of a silent brother."

"Oh I don't need a-"

"-learn not to argue with it." Matthew interrupted her. "I learnt that on day one." It was no secret that Will called for his old parabatai for the slightest need, and no matter how ridiculous, brother Zachariah always came.

A short while later, Caroline was sat on a bed, wearing clean clothes, and covered in iratzes. Mr Herondale was surprisingly gentle at applying them. She now sat alone with Brother Zachariah. "I don't wish for you to search my mind." She told him. She didn't want him to know the truth about her.

_I know you are not Katherine Moore, as you declared to the Herondales. _The voice rang out in her ears, the silent voice of a silent brother. _You are Caroline Montclair._

Caroline sighed. "Yes, I am not Katherine." She admitted. "But I don't wish for my identity to be known to the others, please."

_Why? Are you in danger? _The brother asked. _Are you putting the people that live here in danger?_

Caroline didn't answer at first. She wasn't quite sure how to. "There are people that cannot know I fled to London." She admitted. "But no one in here is in danger."

_Fled? _The silent brother asked. _What were you running from?_

"Is it impertinent that you know?" Caroline slowly lifted her head to look at him. "I just want sanctuary, that doesn't require answering all of these questions. If it is not possible, then I will travel to another institute."

Brother Zachariah rose. _Your injuries are not serious, the iratzes will heal them. But you should trust the people that live here. They cannot help you if you are dishonest with them._

And with that, the silent brother left the room. Caroline was unsure if he would tell Mr Herondale that she was lying, but did it really matter if he did?

Caroline lay awake that night, every little sound disturbed her. What if it was him? But surely he would not find her so easily. Surely it was just the sounds of an old building, of an institute asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**London, 1902, January 3****rd**

The next morning, Caroline was awoken by Tessa. From her first impression, Caroline understood that even those Tessa looked young, she was a few years older, and she was very kind. Caroline's family weren't a fan of downworlders, so they didn't understand this wedding match – hence why she had never travelled to the London Institute – but Caroline did her best to not let their judgement cloud hers. From what she could see, Tessa had been kind and helpful since her arrival, and was doing what she could to make the girl feel at home.

After she dressed, she was led to the dining room where the rest of the institute's inhabitants were currently eating breakfast. Caroline thanked Tessa for showing her the way, before taking a seat opposite Lucie Herondale. Will sat at the head of the table, with Tessa to his right, and Lucie to his left. James sat next to Lucie, and Matthew sat opposite his parabatai.

"Did you sleep well, Miss Moore?" William asked politely. He knew exactly how it felt to be new to an institute, and without knowing why she was here, he wanted to make her feel welcome.

"The institute is old," Caroline replied. "It creaks. Where I'm used to living is much quieter at nighttime."

"And where is it exactly that you're from?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Mr Herondale." Caroline glanced up, to see Lucie staring at her – as if studying her, reading her like a book. "And you can stop staring at me. It's incredibly rude."

"With all due respect, Miss Moore, you are a guest in our home." Will replied, not taking lightly to someone complaining at his daughter. "The least you can do is answer our questions."

"I didn't come here to make friends," This time, Caroline addressed the whole table. "So, I don't see why I need to answer your questions. When you were younger than me, you came to the institute in search of sanctuary, did you not?"

"Well I –"

"- And you were not subject to a thousand questions I am sure." Caroline continued. "So, it is not of your business why I am here. I just needed a roof over my head for a week or two. That is all. And if that is a problem, I will find sanctuary elsewhere."

The table was silent for a few seconds, before Matthew spoke. "Blimey, you're very defensive." He told her. "At least give us 10 questions, and then we'll leave you alone."

Caroline had the feeling that if she ignored them, they would only continue pestering her, rather than cease altogether. She sighed. "Fine," Caroline allowed, "There are five of you here, so you can ask _five _questions. One each. Choose wisely." She didn't say she if would be telling them the truth to their questions.

It didn't take long for the questions to begin.

"How old are you?" Lucie was the first to ask.

"I'm 16. My birthday was in September." _Truth__._

"And where were you – before you came here?" William asked, Caroline was still unsure if the Silent Brother had told him she was lying or not.

"I was staying in Manchester, with my family." Again, this was the truth.

"You were injured when you arrived." James spoke after a minute's silence, after all he had been the one to point out that it looked like she was in danger. "What happened to you?"

Caroline didn't answer at first, instead she exhaled. This was a subject she did not plan on discussing. "I got into a fight." She answered. "You should see what the other person looked like,"

"And are you in danger?" Tessa asked, her voice was soft and gentle. "You looked as if you had been running from something when you arrived."

"I…" There was a hesitation in Caroline's voice. She wasn't quite sure how to answer that question, or what the truth of it even was. "I don't think I'm in danger anymore," She told them. "Or at least, I doubt the danger followed me to London. You should all be safe, I'm sure."

William rose an eyebrow. He didn't like the idea of a possible danger reaching his family, or of a 16-year-old fighting it alone. "What danger?" He asked. "We can't protect you, if we don't know what it is against."

"I'm afraid you've asked your question Mr Herondale," Caroline replied, straightening. "It's Mr Fairchild's turn."

Matthew pursed his lips as he thought about what to ask, as all of the eyes turned to him. Being the last to ask a question almost held a power behind it. "I think I'm going to save my question," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Yes, I'm going to savour it."

"Suit yourself. Am I allowed to eat my breakfast now, or are you going to continue integrating me, Mr Herondale?" Will looked almost sheepish, but gestured to the food anyway in a way that said 'go ahead.'

There was an awkward atmosphere to the rest of breakfast, the inhabitants chatted amongst themselves whereas Caroline ignored it, and focussed on eating. She hadn't realised just how starving she was, and how she had missed meals the past couple of days. She practically inhaled all of the food that was available.

When she finished, she rose from the table. Tessa offered to show her around, but Caroline declined. "All institutes are the same, Mrs Herondale." She told her, "But thank you."

A short while later, Caroline was in the training room, dressed in shadowhunter gear, fighting an imaginary villain.


End file.
